Burbuja de Ignorancia
by Corange
Summary: [...]— ¿Sabes que Bunny, muy en el fondo, espera que Boomer la invite? Pero él no lo hará. Estoy segura de eso—Fruncí el seño para que supiera que quería que me explicara. Ella se detuvo y me observó—. Le gustas a Boomer. [Dedicado a Miss Wounds] [¡Soy tu amiga secreta!]


_¡Al fin logré subirlo! Tarde, pero ¡lo logré!_

_Este One-shot va dedicado a **Miss Wounds**, con todo el cariño que puedo emanar a las diez de la noche, el cual es mucho porque suelo ser mejor cuando no hay luz por todas partes._

_¡Feliz navidad atrasada y un próspero (en serio, ¿quién usa esa palabra?) Año Nuevo!_

**_Disclaimer: D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p>Me golpeé el dedo meñique con el escritorio.<p>

Alguien tenía que explicarme qué era lo bueno de la mañana del día de Nochebuena. Me esperaba ir a la sala y encontrar a mi abuelita horneando bocadillos, música navideña sonando en el estéreo y gente al otro lado de la ventana yendo de un lado a otro. En vez de eso, hallé silencio. Era una ironía que siempre pidiese silencio y ahora no lo quisiera.

—Es la ley de la vida —Mordió su galleta justo luego de decirlo. Momoko y yo, responsables como siempre, estábamos de compras navideñas ese mismo día—. Esa cosa de que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y todo eso.

—Pues lamento no haber amado el ruido cuando lo tuve —Reímos—. A propósito, ¿supiste que Himeko dará una fiesta temática por navidad?

—Sí. Todo lo navideño pero con la misma forma de invitación de la graduación o algo por el estilo—Se encogió de hombros—. Pero bueno, eso de que los chicos te pidan ser su pareja de navidad no está nada mal.

—Excepto si algunas chicas nos quedamos sin invitación —Hizo un extraño sonido de estar conteniendo la risa y asintió para hacerme creer que tenía la razón—. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Uy, esperaba que dijeras eso, rubia! —Me mostró la pantalla de su celular, donde estaban enlistados por lo menos unos cinco chicos—. Todos aquellos plasmados en esta lista son los que me han preguntado si ya tenías pareja para el baile. La mía es más grande, obviamente, pero la tuya no está mal —Reí en voz baja.

— ¿Y qué tal la de Kaoru?

— ¿Bromeas? —Expandió los ojos. La situación asemejaba a cuando no había oído una canción muy de moda—. ¡Ya lleva como seis invitaciones, la muy maldita! Pero sabemos qué sucederá.

Ambas sonreímos y nos pusimos en plan dramático, levantando el puño en lo alto.

— ¡A aquel que no le rompa la cara, ese será el elegido! ¡Y no importa vestido o tacones asesinos, irá con él al baile! —Momoko volvió a morder la galleta y pareció reflexionar sobre algún recuerdo.

— ¿Sabes que Bunny, muy en el fondo, espera que Boomer la invite? —Mi estómago se contrajo por un segundo; sonreí.

—Lo suponía, lleva confundida acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él desde hace un mes.

—Pero él no lo hará. Estoy segura de eso—Fruncí el seño para que supiera que quería que me explicara. Ella se detuvo y me observó—. Le gustas a Boomer.

Tal vez fuese el sol, porque sí, aquí navidad caía en verano; o el haber salido sin desayunar de casa, pero juro que sentí un leve mareo cuando lo dijo. Si a Bunny le gustaba Boomer, y a él le gustaba yo, entonces… ¡estaba en un maldito triángulo amoroso! Porque a mí no me gustaba él, claro…aunque admitía que me sentía nerviosa y emocionada cuando estábamos juntos. Fue tras esa conversación que el _Síndrome Miyako_ se hizo presente: Comencé a dar vueltas en un rango fijo como animal enjaulado.

—Alégrate de que no esté enamorado de ti, por ahora —Había dicho Kaoru cuando se lo conté. Pero no le encontraba el lado bueno.

Pasé la cena de navidad enfrascada en un maldito dilema. Momoko me había dicho que si quería comenzar a salir con Boomer, lo hiciera ya, porque a largo plazo le afectaría a Bunny. ¡Pero yo no sabía lo que quería! ¿Ligar con otros chicos, esperar al príncipe que nunca llegará, un Boomer de navidad?

— ¡Me hubieses dejado en mi burbuja de ignorancia, Momoko!

Suspiré. Era el día del baile y yo había metido mi celular en una cartuchera y la había cerrado con candado desde hacía un día. Me negaba a que Boomer se pusiera en contacto conmigo para invitarme al baile. Me había aclarado ya. El rubio me empezaba a gustar más de la cuenta, pero no pensaba salir con él si eso dañaba a mi amiga. Entonces, hubo una emboscada.

— ¡Miyako! —Ambas violentaron mi lamentosa puerta para ingresar a mi habitación. Kaoru inmovilizó mis brazos y Momoko se acercó al estante en la que estaba el celular envuelto—. ¡Tienes que ver tus mensajes!

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no quiero! ¡Deja eso, mujer!

Al destapar mi pobre seguridad, me puso la pantalla en frente. Ahí muy claro, había un mensaje de Bunny, explicándome que ella ya sabía lo que Boomer sentía por mí, y que no iba a tener problema si decidía salir con él. Después de todo, decía, ella sólo sentía una leve atracción. Mi cerebro, en trabajo con mi cuerpo, comenzó a liarse hasta que lanzó un resultado.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Boomer!

Me lancé a por el celular, buscando entre todas las conversaciones aquella que necesitaba leer.

«Hola. Em...Miyako, sólo quería preguntarte si… ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile de navidad? Sé que tal vez ya te han invitado y, como no me contestaste la llamada, supongo que no quie…» Dejé la lectura para después y me lancé a teclear un «¡Sí!» más emocionado que si lo hubiese dado en un altar.

Vaya balde de agua me lanzaron cuando llegó a la fiesta acompañando a una chica.

No era su culpa, después de todo, le había enviado la respuesta a pocas horas del baile. Me quité un peso de encima en el momento en el que Brick me contó que se le había malogrado el celular esa misma mañana, pero volvió a aumentar cuando me habló de lo ensimismado que había estado chequeando la pantalla cada tantas.

Hubo un momento en que salió al balcón a _tomar aire_, aunque todos saben que es uno de los lugares para alejarse de la multitud. Me mordí el labio antes de seguirlo y apoyarme en la baranda.

—Hola —Entreabrió un poco los labios al verme, pero sonrió a los pocos segundos—. Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad, Miyako. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

—Está bien, pero me estoy hartando de ver a todos con sus parejas. Mucha gente pasará bien San Valentín —Pareció prestarme más atención a partir de esa frase. Su rostro se volvió en uno de confusión. Sonreí de lado, como si no importara—. No, no he venido con nadie.

—Pero si muchos hablaban de invitarte al baile.

—Y lo hicieron. Solo…solo no les respondí el mensaje.

Giró la vista hacia el jardín que se veía bajo el balcón. Me dieron ganas de lanzarme a abrazarlo y darle una larga explicación de lo mucho que había rondado él en mi cabeza desde vísperas de navidad. Habían sido tres días, pero bien completitos.

—Yo también te envié uno, ¿sabías? Pero tampoco me diste una respuesta.

—Lo hice —Solté, cerrando los ojos por un breve segundo. No supe descifrar si me observó con sorpresa o incredulidad. Quizá ambas—. Aunque demasiado tarde.

— ¿Tú…?

—Acepté, si es lo que preguntas —Sonreí—. No te preocupes, Brick me contó lo que le pasó a tu teléfono.

Abrió la boca para dar lo que parecía una explicación, pero luego simplemente suspiró y apoyó la frente en la baranda.

—Maldita sea. Lo siento. Soy un verdadero idiota, Miyako —Di una pequeña risa y me agaché un poco, como buscando su mirada.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas.

Alguien debería hacer un estudio de la bipolaridad de los hombres más a fondo, porque de verdad que me descolocó que luego de culparse, sonriera como un niño emocionado y me abrazara, alejándome un poco del suelo.

— ¡Aceptaste, aceptaste!

— ¿Qué no me habías oído? —Dije entre risas. Me bajó sin dejar de mover la cabeza como si no se lo creyera—. En serio que los chicos están realmente locos.

Querían que acabara con un beso, ¿cierto? No los decepcionaré. No sería una satisfactoria historia de amor si no lo hubiera. Solo digamos que fui yo la que tuvo que arrastrarlo del cuello para que me besara, ya que él se aferraba a la idea de que solo había aceptado porque lo prefería por sobre los otros, cuando en realidad yo había aceptado hasta ser su novia, si me lo pidiera.

Así que, si bien en Navidad había estado bastante despistada, Año Nuevo prometía traerme un nuevo novio. Uno rubio y de ojos azules. Con un celular nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé, no es mi mejor trabajo [Llora en una esquina], pero lo intenté.<br>_

_Originalmente, mi fic _«Tu Don de Navidad» iba a ser tu regalo, pero, bueno, me acordé que tenía que ser un capítulo único. Como sea, puedes leerlo. Fue el fruto de pensar a fondo un buen regalo. Luego, pues, me bajaron el ánimo y Corange se hizo bolita hasta hace dos días.

_De todas formas, espero que te guste._

_¡Chao, chao!_

¡Pasen un buen año nuevo!


End file.
